


this is beginning to feel like

by SoloChaos



Series: tmg poly AU [1]
Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Friendship, Gen, Multi, Non-Sexual Kink, Polyamory, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: The fourth time Cody pokes his head in and turns to leave without a word, Aleena closes her laptop and says, “Cody, do you want me to get your collar?”Cody is anxious, and Aleena helps him calm down.
Relationships: Aleena & Cody Ko, Aleena (Tiny Meat Gang)/Kelsey Kreppel, Aleena/Noel Miller, Background relationships - Relationship, Cody Ko/Kelsey Kreppel, Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Series: tmg poly AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847317
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	this is beginning to feel like

**Author's Note:**

> This is a snapshot from an AU I’d like to maybe expand on some day where Cody, Kelsey, Aleena, and Noel are in a diamond-shaped poly relationship (is that a term? I’m making it a term) where all combinations of couples exist except Cody/Aleena and Kelsey/Noel. They live together and have a kink element to their relationship, with Cody as a sub, Aleena as a domme, Kelsey as a sub-leaning switch, and Noel as a dom-leaning switch.
> 
> also I wrote this in about three hours (??? idk how I’m a VERY slow writer) on my phone bc my laptop’s in the shop so. pls excuse any formatting errors.
> 
> and of course: please for the love of god do not show this to Cody, Noel, or anyone affiliated with TMG.

Aleena’s on her laptop in the living room, answering work emails on the sofa and probably destroying her upper back in the process. 

Kelsey’s out of town for a family thing, and Noel’s out shooting something, leaving Aleena and Cody home together. 

Aleena had been planning on spending her day working and had assumed Cody would be doing the same, except for past forty-five minutes or so, Aleena’s been hearing Cody pacing throughout the apartment, occasionally stopping in the living room doorway to look in before leaving without a word. 

The fourth time Cody pokes his head in and turns to leave, Aleena closes her laptop and says, “Cody, do you want me to get your collar?”

Cody freezes, looking caught. “I, um…”

Aleena gives him a moment, and when he doesn’t say anything else, she nods and sets her laptop aside. “I’ll go get your collar,” she says, standing up.

“Will you, um,” Cody says, and Aleena waits patiently for him to gather his thoughts. “Will you bring the cuffs, too?”

“Of course,” Aleena says, making her way to the door. “The purple ones?” At Cody’s nod, she asks, “Just wrists, or ankles too?”

“I, um. Ankles too? Please?”

“Okay,” Aleena says easily. “Will you go sit on the floor near where I was?”

Cody nods, and Aleena leaves him to it, heading to grab Cody’s collar and cuffs. The cuffs are kept in the hall closet with their other play items, but Cody’s collar is kept in an innocuous-looking box on the bookshelf in the hallway. 

Cody knows where it is, but he’s not allowed to get it himself. That’s part of it. 

Aleena comes back with the collar and cuffs, along with a bottle of water and a chocolate bar, to find Cody sitting cross legged before the sofa, leaning back against it. She places the water and chocolate on the coffee table before kneeling down beside him. 

“Good job,” she tells him gently. From what she’s heard from Noel and Kelsey, Cody responds _very_ well to praise. “Collar first?” At Cody’s nod, Aleena leans forward and carefully buckles the collar around his neck, sliding her fingers under it to test the fit. It’s a simple collar made of soft, comfortable black leather; Aleena knows that he has more durable collars, mostly for bondage purposes, but this is his _collar_ collar. The one he’ll wear to relax in, to feel comfortable in outside of play. 

Aleena’s seen Cody in his collar before, knows what he’s like with it on, but she’s never actually seen the transition. She can actually see the tension and anxiety slowly ease away from his features. 

“How’s the fit? Good?” she asks him, and it takes him a couple moments to respond with a nod. “Okay, cuffs. Do you just want to wear them, or do you want me to link them together?”

It occurs to her, as she watches Cody struggle to pull his thoughts together, that she probably should’ve asked him this before she put the collar on. 

“Um, could you— could you just, um. Put them on?” Cody asks, words coming slow. “I just, like. Wanna feel them.”

“Okay. Good job telling me, okay? I’m proud of you,” Aleena says. Cody smiles a little at that, eyes drifting shut. 

She puts the cuffs on his wrists first, then his ankles. They’re thickly padded cuffs with velcro closures and swivel snap hooks that can be used to attach the cuffs to each other, to ropes, or other items. 

Cody visibly relaxes even further with each cuff. She checks the fit of the cuffs before checking the collar again, making sure there’s enough room for him to breathe comfortably. While she’s never taken care of Cody like this before, she’s heard enough stories from both Noel and Kelsey to know that when Cody’s like this, he tends to have a hard time determining whether or not he’s in pain. She remembers Noel telling her, his eyes wide and unnerved, how neither of them realized Cody’s hands were bound too tightly before Noel saw they were a dark purple-blue. 

“How does that feel?” she asks him once she’s done checking his cuffs and collar. 

Cody’s eyelids flutter open sleepily, and he gives her a lazy smile. “’s good,” he says, mouth barely moving. 

“Okay. I’ll be right here. Tell me if you you need anything, okay?” Aleena says, and he nods, letting his eyes close and his head fall back onto the couch. 

Aleena gets up, grabbing her laptop and sitting back down on the couch, Cody sitting to the left of her feet. She sets a timer to go off silently every five minutes so she can check his circulation and breathing. 

She goes back to her work, spending maybe three minutes going through her emails before she feels Cody slump to the side so that he’s leaning against her leg, his head resting on her knee.

Hoping she’s reading the situation correctly, Aleena leans forward slightly and carefully cards her fingers through his hair. Cody lets out a contented sigh at that, slumping further against her leg, and Aleena takes the hint. She goes back to work, composing emails with one hand and petting Cody’s hair with the other. 

The timer goes off. She checks his circulation and breathing as unobtrusively as she can before going back to her work. 

As she stares at her screen and strokes Cody’s hair, she idly wonders if something happened to get Cody this wound up. She hopes he won’t be embarrassed by this later; even though they aren’t partners, he is her friend, and she’s happy to help him like this if he needs her to. She’ll have to make sure he knows that after this. 

The timer goes off five more times before Aleena decides to check in with him verbally. She sets her laptop on the coffee table and kneels down beside him, holding his shoulder so that he doesn’t tip over when her leg is on longer there for him to lean against. 

“Are you feeling okay?” she asks him, and Cody’s eyelids slowly flutter open as he gives her a nod. “Are you hungry?” 

He shakes his head. 

“Thirsty?” 

A pause, and then a nod, and Aleena helps him sip from the water bottle she brought, one hand holding the bottle to his lips and the other hand supporting the back of his head. 

“Good job,” she praises him once he’s done drinking, and she’s pleased to see his cheeks pink a little. “Now, are you sore anywhere?”

He shakes his head. 

“Do you need to use the bathroom?”

Another head shake. 

“I’m going to go back to what I was doing. Is that okay?”

He nods, and Aleena sits back down on the couch, stroking Cody’s hair idly as she goes back to work. 

The timer’s gone off eleven more times when she hears the front door open and Noel call out, “I’m home!”

“In the living room!” Aleena replies, trying to shout without startling Cody. 

She hears Noel bustling around in the front of the apartment, presumably taking off his shoes and setting his things down, before she hears him make his way down to the living room. 

“Dude, you would not _believe_ — oh, hey,” Noel says, cutting himself off when he sees Cody sitting, collared and cuffed, at Aleena’s feet. It’s a new dynamic to her and Cody’s friendship; she doesn’t blame him for his surprise. 

To his credit, Noel recovers quickly and heads over to them, squatting down beside Cody and cupping his cheek. 

“You okay, baby?” he murmurs, and Aleena sees Cody slowly turn his head to face Noel a little better before offering him a sleepy, contented smile. Noel chuckles, smoothing back Cody’s hair before standing up. “Thanks for being here for him,” he says to Aleena. 

“He’s my friend. Any time,” she says. To both of them, even if Cody might not be listening. 

“Still, I’m glad you were here when he needed someone,” Noel says, leaning in to kiss her. 

The kiss lasts for a few moments before Aleena pulls back, patting his cheek. “Will you start dinner?” she asks him, smiling playfully at him. 

Noel laughs. “If by ‘start dinner’ you mean ‘order Postmates,’ I’ll be right on it,” he says, pulling his phone out as he heads out of the room. 

“Whatever puts food on the table,” Aleena says, going back to carding her fingers through Cody’s hair absentmindedly as she focuses on her laptop again. 

**Author's Note:**

> actual endings?? I don’t know her.
> 
> uhhh hmu on my tmg sideblog?? I’m cyberbullycodyko on tumblr and I want tmg friends. also pls let me know if you want any more from this universe, and if so, could you leave me an idea of what you’d like to see?? I definitely can’t guarantee I’ll write it (I’m a very slow and easily distracted writer) but I literally have no idea what to write for this universe so.
> 
> kudos and comments are adored. thanks for reading!!


End file.
